


To All Those I've Loved Before

by TrinityRain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith as Lara Jean, M/M, To All The Boys I've Loved Before AU, adashi, brief nyma/lance, broganes, but plot twist!, hate to do this to my girl nyma but she's a mean girl in this fic, homophobia doesn't exist bc i am gay and want to be happy, klance, lance as peter kavinsky, lance writes the letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: A klance fic loosely based on the novel-turned-movie To All The Boys I've Loved Before. Starring Lance as Peter Kavinsky and Keith as Lara Jean Covey, this adaptation has all the letters Lance has written to all the boys and girls he's ever loved accidentally mailed, and a brotherly letter to Shiro from Keith ending up in the wrong hands, Adam's. In an effort to fix each other's mix-ups and hopefully make Lance's ex, Nyma, jealous, the two start a fake relationship. But is it more than that?





	1. A Red Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so, if you're anything like me, you absolutely thrived off of the To All The Boys I've Loved Before klance fanart and spent a while thinking about how an AU would work out. well, i really thought about it, and now i wrote a fic! it's a loose AU, so the details don't exactly follow the movie all that well, the major give-away being lance the one who writes the letters even though he's peter in this AU. i thought lance was the one most likely to write love letters, but keith really fit lara jean and lance fit peter, so this is the result! hope you like it!
> 
> shoutout to [erin](https://anuninspiredpoet.tumblr.com/) for being my beta! they're a lifesaver and an amazing writer, too! check out their [writing blog](https://anuninspiredspoetry.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

"Keith, it's time for dinner! Get off your sorry ass and eat!"  
  
Pidge was standing in the doorway looking at Keith, who was reading on his bed with his legs on the wall.  
  
Keith sighed and sat right side up, turning to look at them. He frowned, pretending to look offended. "Pidge, you don't even live here, you can't boss me around in my own home."  
  
They hit his shoulder. "I'm here all the time, I practically own the place. Now get a move on, your dad tried cooking Japanese food again and Shiro says we gotta compliment him no matter what.” They turned to look behind them as they heard footsteps, smiling when they saw Shiro approaching. “Speak of the devil."  
  
Shiro entered the room, high-fived Pidge, and ruffled Keith's hair. Keith’s fake frown deepened as he moved a hand to fix his hair. "Despite what your true opinions are on his cooking, you will smile and say 'Just like Mom's!', alright?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, that's fine." Keith said, scrunching up his nose. "But he really should stick to take-out or making you cook instead."  
  
"Or make Keith cook Korean food! He's good!" Pidge chimed in. They smile longingly, mouth watering at the thought of Keith’s cooking.  
  
"All great ideas," Shiro said, "but Dad is determined to try, so be nice!"  
  
They went downstairs and sat around the kitchen table, waiting. There was a knock on the door and Shiro went to open it, revealing his fiance in the doorway. With an exchange of greetings and a quick kiss, they made their way to join the others.  
  
"Pidge, Keith." Adam said, nodding to each of them respectively.  
  
"Sup." They said, nodding right back at him.  
  
They kept the seriousness for a bit more until they all laughed and did their “very complicated, super secret” handshake. It was just a short series of hand gestures Keith and Pidge had perfected back in middle school. They called it "The Keith/Pidge/Shiro/Adam Handshake". Middle-schoolers aren't known for their apt naming skills.  
  
"Here comes the food!" Mr. Shirogane called out brightly as he brought out what looked like burnt chicken. Keith and Pidge glanced at each other hesitantly.  
  
After a struggle with cutting the meat, involving Mr. Shirogane, Adam, and an electric knife, a light conversation started among the tablemates as they ate their meal.  
  
"So, I have an announcement." Shiro said.  
  
They all looked at him with curiosity and mild concern. Keith wondered what kind of announcement warranted them all to be together at the table. Shiro looked a bit nervous and… hesitant? Keith held his breath.  
  
"I have decided to go on the Kerberos mission with Sam and Matt."  
  
The table stayed silent as everyone was stunned. Keith was shocked, not able to process what he just heard. Shiro’s words echoed in his mind. ' _Kerberos mission.'_    
  
"You're going to have to leave for training soon, then." Pidge said meekly.

It hit Keith like a ton of bricks. Shiro would be _gone_ . He was going to _leave_ . To go to _space_ . Who knows what would happen to him. He could _die_! _‘But this is his dream.’_ Keith thought _. ‘I can't hold him back from what he wants just because I'm scared. I have to be supportive.’_  
  
"You'll be gone for a while for training and then... space." Keith said in disbelief. "I'll miss you. I know this is your dream and I totally support you, but I'll really miss you." He smiled sadly at his adoptive brother.  
  
"I know, I'll miss all of you, too," Shiro said. His brows furrowed and you could see the little wrinkle on his forehead that comes out when he's sad or angry. "But I hope you guys understand that I need to do this now or never. I won't be able to do much in a couple years and I want to take advantage of my usefulness while I still have it."

“We support you Shiro.” Pidge said. They wore a reassuring smile, but Keith could see the sadness in their eyes. Pidge’s dad, brother, and honorary brother would be gone for a while.  
  
"This is your life at stake, Takashi." Adam said softly. "I-I can't lose you. And I can't do this again." His voice wavered. His eyes had the beginnings of a red tint, slightly glossier than before.

Adam and Shiro stared at each other, a silent conversation playing out in the air between them. Everyone was quiet again, tension in the room thickening and an awkward atmosphere rising.  
  
Pidge looked from Shiro to Adam awkwardly. They took a bite from the food and cut the silence, "Mmm, just like Mrs. Shirogane's."

 

* * *

 

Keith looked through the window in his room, eyeing an argument between Shiro and Adam. It looked bad. Adam was waving his arms around and the wrinkle on Shiro's forehead was showing again. He sighed and went to sit at his desk. Pulling out a piece of his favorite stationary paper, stark white and with red cats around the border, he started writing a letter to Shiro so he could open it when he was gone. He wanted it to remind Shiro of Keith and his love for him.  
  
_Hey. I miss you. It's weird without you at the house. I keep expecting you to be in the living room watching Golden Girls like always. I want you to know that I love you. Forever and always!_  
  
_Love, Keith_  
  
Good! Shiro could read it at any moment during his absence and it would pertain to that point in time. Sweet, short, and simple. A loving reminder for Shiro to take with him. He grabbed a matching red envelope and folded the letter to fit inside. He licked the edge, the sweet adhesive sliding across his tongue, and sealed the envelope.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Keith turned around to find Shiro at his doorway. His eyes were red, but his cheeks showed no signs of tears.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Keith asked, concerned.  
  
Shiro walked over to Keith's bed, being careful not to step on the items scattered around the floor, and plopped down onto it. He sighed. "Sad. Definitely sad, but weird."  
  
Keith walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. He put his head on one of his pillows, the fluffy exterior soft against his face. Shiro wasn’t looking at him, instead his eyes seemed focused on one of the buttons on Keith’s comforter. Keith reached out to hold his hand.  
  
"Adam and I broke up."  
  
Keith feared that would be the outcome of their fight. He expected it, but it was still a huge shock. He couldn’t believe the strongest couple he knew was no more. He lay silently for a second, a sad frown forming on his face. He knew that they really loved each other. He hoped they'd be able to make up in the future.  
  
"Do you still love him?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You want him back?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"I think I'll give us both time to cool down. I understand why he was mad, he just can't go through this again. I know he's scared of losing me and I don't want to put him through it again. I'll apologize before I leave and probably wait until after the mission to try and reconcile." Shiro sighed, looking pained, but hopeful.  
  
Typical Shiro. He always thought about others and came up with the best course of action. He was going to be great on the mission. He and Adam were going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

Keith and Pidge helped Shiro pack over the course of the next week. They put things into boxes; to take, to leave at home, to throw away, and to donate to Goodwill. Shiro even encouraged Keith to put together his own box to donate. "You need to clean up some of your clutter." Shiro had said. Keith only went along with it to make Shiro happy. He was leaving to risk his life, after all.  
  
The day before Shiro's flight, Keith remembered the letter and quickly put it in one of Shiro's boxes before he forgot about it again.  
  
Keith and Pidge helped load Shiro's to take and to donate boxes into the car as Mr. Shirogane put the to leave at home boxes in storage. Shiro ran a box over to Adam, giving him things he had left or things Shiro wanted him to have.  
  
If anyone was paying close attention, they would have noticed a red letter in Adam's box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, just a first 1k words to start this off. we'll see lance and the others in the next chapter, but for now we just have some broganes and adashi. this fic is one of the easiest to write since i do have the movie as a template, so hopefully it'll be updated regularly. i promise i will see this fic through and won't abandon it, so if that was one of your worries, you can forget about it!
> 
> i hope you liked it, please leave some kudos if you did! i'd also love to hear your feedback, so make sure to leave a comment! leaving comments and saying nice things to me legit gives me more motivation and makes me work faster, so if you want updates, all you really have to do is be nice and give me attention lmao. follow me on tumblr to receive updates and maybe even some sneak peeks, y'all are welcome to send me asks about this fic through there, too!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://lesbiien.tumblr.com/) | [support me?](https://ko-fi.com/TrinityRain) | [my other work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/works)


	2. A Baby Blue Hatbox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some lance! hope you guys like this chapter, leave some love if you do! now let's get on to it!
> 
> (p.s. click on the spanish dialogue and other miscellaneous hispanic things for translations and such)
> 
> (p.p.s. sorry this chapter took so long. i'm having trouble posting on ao3. i finally was able to post this chapter, but the notes have some things missing and i can't edit the previous chapter. anyway, i hope you enjoy!)

Lance was a romantic.

He was just always that way. His love was always strong, his crushes practically unbearable.

So he wrote them letters.

The first one was to Rebecca Mann. She was his first love, all the way back in elementary school. She had the coolest hair in the grade, blonde with pink highlights. Her eyes were so blue, not like the ocean, but like the sky. She was very pretty and very nice. Lance's heart was her's almost immediately. So he wrote a letter to her. He never sent it, instead, he gave her a handmade card on valentine's day. Lance was oh so very smooth and managed to win her over. They "dated" for three blissful months before breaking up due to the discovery of cooties (and sour teachers trying to squash young romance).

Lance fell in love with a girl in sixth grade. Her name was Sofía Alvarez. He met her in Hispanic Leadership club, she was also Cuban and they bonded over that. Lance wrote the second letter to her. Like the first, he didn't send it. He got a pretty hat box his mom wasn't using and put both letters in there.

Thus he started a tradition, when a crush was so intense, he would write a letter. He'd never send them, just collect them inside his baby blue hat box and wait until whatever happened happened. Good things happened, like with Rebecca, or nothing would happen and the crush would fade away, like with Sofía.

The third letter was written to the first boy Lance ever liked. Flynn Thompson. They met in seventh grade English and Lance was confused as to why he kept thinking about the cool boy in his class. He googled it as soon as he got home and learned what bisexuality was. He kept thinking about Flynn, doodling hearts with their initials or daydreaming about going on a date. After two months of intense crushing, Lance wrote him a letter, too. He employed his flirtatious personality onto Flynn and miraculously got flirted with back. Nothing came of it, but they had a flirty relationship for the rest of the year.

In eighth grade, Lance got a crush on a boy named Keith. Keith Kogane. He was fiery and talented. Lance was enamored with him. Lance's classmate Rolo also liked Keith, so Lance made sure not to get in Rolo's way. One day, some people in their grade had a small party and they played spin the bottle. When it was Lance's turn, the bottle landed on Keith. Lance looked at Rolo to find him giving Lance the stink eye. Lance didn't want to look like a coward, so he kissed Keith anyway. It was great and only made his crush worse, but unable to do anything about it because of Rolo, Lance wrote him a letter and let the crush fade away.

The last letter was sent to a girl named Allura. Lance went to the freshmen formal and found her sitting in a chair looking at all the other kids dancing. He flirted with her all night and asked her to dance at the final slow song. It was awkward but nice, and Lance was taken with her. He wrote her a letter that night, explaining in detail how marvelous the dance was. He sealed the letter in an envelope, put it in his box, and returned it to its place.

The baby blue hat box sat in his closet for the rest of freshman year and all of sophomore year. He sort of grew out of his letter writing habit and left his romanticism in spoken words and flirtations, rather than written words and sealed envelopes. He actually got a girlfriend, Nyma, halfway through sophomore year. He was the lacrosse team's star and she was a cheerleader, so they spent a lot of time together. Nyma was really pretty and no one could deny the cheerleading uniform suited her. Her long, blonde hair was perfectly straight, cascading down her back like a waterfall. She was a dream. Lance had flirted with her when she practically threw herself onto him showed interest in him and asked her out to the spring formal. They were the school's power couple. Lance used to joke that they were the school's mitochondria in love. Nyma didn't seem to get the joke and if she did, she did not like it.

The summer before junior year, the McClain's house was going through a deep cleaning. All four siblings were helping to clean the house, even Luis who didn't live with them. His wife, Lisa, and two kids, Sylvio and Nadia, helped, too. Lance and Rachel had to clean the black hole that was their room. Everyone in the house helped since that room was more than a two person job. Marco had a messy room, too, but it was nothing compared to the twins'. Veronica didn't even have to clean her room, it was always nice and tidy.

Mrs. McClain made her children scrub all surfaces with [ Fabuloso ](https://www.amazon.com/Fabuloso%C2%AE-All-Purpose-Cleaner-Spray-oz/dp/B00KKUS7BO) as she vacuumed. She also made all residents of the house make at least one box of stuff to throw or give away. " [ Tienen demasiadas cosas! No necesitan todo, pueden partir con algunas cosas ](https://anotepad.com/notes/jbgcp6) ," she had said. Mrs. McClain did not care for hoarding and cluttering. She liked her house in ship shape and she intended to make it that way. She made everyone go through their closet and put clothing that didn't fit or that they wouldn't wear in a bag for the younger kids in their extended family. She even made her husband do the same as her children, despite his half-hearted attempts to get out of it. " [ Ay, Estrella, no tenemos que hacer ninguna cosa. Tenemos hijos, ellos pueden hacer todos los quehaceres, ](https://anotepad.com/notes/59wnyr) " he'd say, smiling. She'd lightly smack his shoulder responding with " [ Carlos, son chiquitos, no esclavos ](https://anotepad.com/notes/93agx8)," and leaving to continue cleaning.

As Lance cleaned his room, he heard a light knock at his door. He saw Hunk peeking into his room when he looked up. "Hey, Lance!" He smiled and walked into the room, stopping to stand in front of him.

"Hey, buddy!"

Lance stood up to hug him as Hunk held his arms out invitingly. He gave the best hugs. Each one felt like home, so warm and cozy. Lance would like the last thing he does before dying to be hugging Hunk. He’d die feeling at home. It may be a dark thought, but Lance found it comforting.

They broke apart as Hunk started talking. “Your mom said you and Rach are finally cleaning the dump. That true?”

Lance laughed. “McClain Summer Cleaning! Even the dump gets cleaned.”

“Well, it’s about damn time,” Hunk said.

“Here, here!” Marco called out from his room.

“Shut up Marco, you’re barely better than me and Rach. Besides, we’re two people and you’re one, so I think that actually means you’re messier than us individually. So, ha!”

Marco poked his head into the room long enough to stick his tongue out at Lance before ducking back out. Lance tried throwing a pillow at him, but it just hit the side of the doorway a second after Marco’s face disappeared.

“Anyway,” Lance said, turning back to Hunk, “you here to help?” He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Hunk sighed. “Yeah, actually. But only because your mom will reward me handsomely in [ ropa vieja ](https://www.google.com/search?q=ropa+vieja&rlz=1C1CHWA_enUS678US678&oq=ropa+vieja&aqs=chrome..69i57.3053j0j4&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8) and [ pirulí ](https://www.google.com/search?q=pirul%C3%AD&rlz=1C1CHWA_enUS678US678&oq=pirul%C3%AD&aqs=chrome..69i57.183j0j9&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8).”

“Bribery!” Lance yelled. “I’ve found you out, Hunk Garrett, you aren’t nice like everyone thinks, you’re selfish! Instead of helping your friend out of the kindness of your heart, you help him for delicious Cuban food and desserts!”

Hunk tried to keep his voice monotone and his face serious. “Oh no. You caught me.”

“Damn right I did!”

Hunk laughed. “Okay, enough theatrics, we gotta get to work.”

They had been cleaning the room for about twenty minutes when Rachel came in.

“Well look who decided to finally show up!” Lance crossed his arms and tried to look mad.

“Yeah, yeah, Mamí made me scrub the kitchen counters with Fabuloso. It’ll be your turn to Fabuloso something soon.”

Rachel joined Hunk and Lance in cleaning and they continued to clean until they were done about an hour and a half later, with Lance leaving for thirty minutes in the middle to go scrub all the tables in the house with Fabuloso.

“Done!” Lance said, standing up and brushing the imaginary dust off his hands.

They admired their work, eyes scanning the clean and organized room. The bed was made, the bookcase had only books and decorative knick-knacks on it, the drawers and closet were organized, the desks were cleaned and organized, and the floor was free of things strewn around.

“Chicos! Come eat! I made ropa vieja for dinner and pirulí for dessert!” Mrs. McClain called from the kitchen.

Hunk got up excitedly. “Coming, Estrella!” He ran out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

The twins laughed and followed him out the room.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, they put all the hand-me-downs in big trash bags and labeled them with markers. Dozens of trash bags littered the living room, waiting to be taken to their new owners. Mrs. McClain made everyone put them in the unused guest room, which was more like a glorified storage space than a room for guests to stay in. The bags would stay there until someone came by and picked them up or Mr. McClain was feeling motivated enough to take them to the family.

Mrs. McClain did one last check of the house to make sure they had cleaned everything. She found a couple stray socks in various locations, some discarded change in the living room, and a dirty spot on the wall that she made Marco clean. She was leaving the twins’ room when a blue box sitting next to the bed caught her eye. “One of the twins must have forgotten to take this down,” she mumbled to herself. She opened the box to check inside and found some addressed letters. _‘Better mail these for them,’_ she thought, _‘must be the last of the thank-you notes from their birthday party. Those two never remember to mail them!’_ She took the letters down to the kitchen, put stamps on them, and put them in the mailbox. _‘There!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmkay, so i know lance is the youngest and his siblings are all, like, adults, but...... i don't really like that. i mean rachel literally looks like a female lance, they'd be great twins! so i did that. veronica is two years older than lance and rachel, making her go into college. luis graduated college and has his own family with his wife lisa. they live next door to the fam, so they're always around. i made marco the youngest by a year bc i felt like lance needed a younger sibling. he seems too much like a middle child to me, what with his insecurities and stuff in the show, so i thought it was kinda weird when they revealed him to be the youngest. also, i know lance's parents don't have names, but i'm naming them after my grandparents. my grandparents aren't cuban like lance's family, but they're hispanic, so i think it works!
> 
> anyway, i really hope you liked this! don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you did! i love reading your comments and any love you give me warms my little writer's heart. and when my little writer's heart is warm, i get motivated to write! ;)
> 
> [my tumblr](https://gaywiitch.tumblr.com/) | [support me?](https://ko-fi.com/TrinityRain) | [my other work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/works)


	3. You've Got Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this fic currently has 11.3k words written for it and i'm barely halfway, so if you like long fics, you're in luck! i'm participating in nanowrimo with a 25k goal, so i'm sure this fic will have plenty more in no time!
> 
> so many thanks again to [erin](https://anuninspiredpoet.tumblr.com) for being a wonderful beta. don't know what i'd do without them.

The Shiroganes and the Holts were at the airport. Matt, Shiro, and Dr. Holt were catching their flight out to the Garrison HQ, where they’d train for and then leave on the Kerberos mission. They all hugged and talked, saying farewell to their loved ones.

“You gonna be okay?” Shiro asked Keith after pulling away from their hug.

Keith smiled. "I’m supposed to ask _you_ that.”

Shiro laughed. "I’m just a good big brother like that. Besides, I’m more worried about how you’re gonna be while I’m gone. You don’t exactly have many friends, Mr. Emo Lone Wolf.”

“As much as I’ll miss you, I have Pidge. They’re all need. But I will really miss hanging out with you. I’ll have to fill the time I used to spend with you with them. There’s only so much Pidge people can handle, even me,” Keith joked.

“I think you should look at this as an opportunity to branch out. Make some new friends!”

Keith shook his head. "Nope.”

Shiro rolled his eyes at his brother’s stubbornness. "Whatever, lone wolf. I love you.” He pulled Keith in for another hug. “I’m always a call or text away, remember that.”

Everyone hugged and said goodbye one last time before the Kerberos team boarded their plane. _‘I already miss him,’_ Keith thought.

 

* * *

 

The first day of school was finally here. Mr. Shirogane was obsessed with documenting important moments in cute ways. He made Keith and Pidge, who always rode to school together, hold whiteboards with their age and grade on it. Keith’s read “Junior Year, 17” and Pidge’s read “Junior Year, 15”.

“Smile!” Mr. Shirogane snapped multiple pictures excitedly. “Come on, Keith, smile!”

Keith hated having his picture taken. When he was five, Mr. Shirogane tried taking a picture of him in his Halloween costume. He was a pumpkin, a plump and soft sphere seemingly consuming his whole body and a cute orange hat with a stem sticking out. He was so _cute_ , but he refused to get his picture taken. He frowned the whole time and frowned deeper every time they told him to smile. On his seventh birthday, he _ran_ away when they tried taking a picture of him blowing out his candles. Needless to say, pictures and Keith don’t mix.

“Okay,” Mr. Shirogane said as he put down his camera, “time for you guys to get moving.”

Pidge looked alarmed. "Wait, you mean Keith's driving??”

“Um, yeah, I am.”

Pidge groaned. "No, you’re terrible!”

Keith scowled. "I’m not that bad.”

“Yeah, you are,” Pidge said, “makes sense you can’t drive, you are a gay dumbass after all.”

“I am not!”

“Keith, I hate to break it to you, but you,” they pointed at him, “are _gay_.”

“I meant I’m not a dumbass, dumbass.”

Pidge walked to the car as they looked over their shoulder teasingly at Keith. “Whatever you say, bud, but you are the one who wrote ‘fighted’ in their English essay last year.”

Keith ran to the car, scowling. "That was _one_ time and I was _tired_ !”

 

* * *

 

Keith pulled up into the school’s parking lot.

“Well,” Pidge said, “ _that_ was absolutely terrible.”

“Calm down, it was not that bad.”

“Keith, my man, my buddy, my death. We almost died. Absolutely. Terrible.”

“Whatever.”

They got out of the car and started to walk to the school, talking about anything and everything and enjoying comfortable silences between the two.

Once inside, Keith heard a voice behind him. “Nice boots, Keith.” Keith turned around to see Nyma talking to him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, waiting for the inevitable insult. “Thank you for your service.” And there it was.

“Fuck off, Nyma. They’re just shoes,” he retorted.

“And amazing shoes, too!” Pidge chimed in, giving her a murderous glare. “Not everybody can pull them off and Keith can rock ‘em. Good thing you played it safe with those, um, _Uggs_.” They said Uggs like it was the worst thing they’ve ever heard.

“Ugh, shut up, nerd bitch! Screw you, my feet always get cold, everyone knows this.”

“Hey, babe.” An arm wrapped around Nyma’s shoulders and the body attached to it stood behind her. It was Lance, hugging Nyma lovingly. “How are you doing?”

Nyma shot a smirk at Keith and Pidge as she answered Lance’s question. “I’m good. I was just complimenting Keith on his government-issued boots.”

Pidge rolled their eyes. "Nice to see you’re a bitch even when your boyfriend is around,” they said. “Let’s go, Keith, I’m tired of looking at this Barbie doll reject.”

“Ugh!” Nyma screamed, and with that, she stormed down the hallway.

Lance watched her storm away, concerned. He turned back to Keith and Pidge, shooting them an apologetic look. “She just stopped drinking caffeine for some diet, I think she’s in withdrawal, so…”

Keith rolled his eyes. "You sure that’s not just her personality?”

“Right…” Lance turned around and followed his stormy girlfriend down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Lunch peeked its dreadful head around the corner and Keith was less than happy about it. He stood at the entrance of the lunchroom, scanning the room for somewhere safe to sit. His gaze landed on a table of people he knew from a couple classes throughout the years. Not safe. They weren’t very close, which means small talk was sure to occur and Keith would _not_ participate in small talk. There was an empty table in the far back corner, but it was close to the door that lead to the dumpsters. Definitely not safe. Continuing to scan the room, a flash of brown caught his eye. Lance and his lacrosse friends were sitting at a table with Nyma and her cronies. Lance was laughing, happy crinkles forming around his eyes and a big, open grin on his face. Nyma locked eyes with Keith and frowned, no doubt remembering the Ugg incident from that morning. Not safe at _all_. He took his phone out of his pocket to text Pidge.

 

_ **Pidgeon** _

_where are you??_

_hacking the pentagon_

_?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_relax, i’m getting us food. you’re welcome. now stop freaking out and standing awkwardly, go sit under the bleachers i’ll be there soon._

  
_how'd you know what i was doing?_

_bc i know you keith. also, i hacked your phone’s camera to make sure i was right_

 

  
Keith smiled down at his phone. Pidge really did know him. They always knew how to make him feel better and they were always there for him. He turned around and left the lunchroom, heading to the sports field. He approached the door to the field and opened it, the yellow sun beams casting down on him and warming all exposed skin. A cool breeze blew against him, the warmth from the sun clashing with it and giving him goosebumps. He walked across the field and came to a stop under the bleachers. He took off his backpack and sat down, sighing, tired from carrying around that weight all day. He waited for a couple minutes before Pidge showed up. They ate and talked, comfortably spending the time that was over before he knew it.

 

* * *

 

“So, my little emo friend, how was your first day of junior year?” Keith and Pidge were walking towards his car to go home.

“Same as every other day of high school, Pidge. Nothing new. The building is still weirdly organized, Nyma’s still a bitch, English teachers still look way too deep into things, and high school still sucks.” He nudged his best friend. “Sucks a lot less with you, though!” He smiled.

“Kiss-ass. But same. I love you, bitch!” They said. “Now, let’s go die in a car crash!” They opened the passenger door of the car and got inside.

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled, following suit. He glanced at Pidge and saw them put a helmet on. “Really?”

“Of course! Safety first,” they grinned.

Keith started to back out when someone’s voice came from behind the car.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!”

It was Lance. Lance was behind Keith’s moving car. Keith almost ran over _Lance McClain_ . _‘This is a disaster.’_

Lance walked over to Keith’s window and tapped on it to get Keith to lower it. “Hi,” he said.

Keith kept looking forward, refusing to meet Lance’s eyes. “Hi.”

“How’s it going, Kogane?”

Keith nodded. “Good.”

Lance grinned. “Great, great.” He glanced back to where Keith almost ran over him. “You know people usually check behind them before they reverse. Just to avoid hurting others. It’s just something us humans do.”

Keith’s cheeks reddened. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry.”

“Good. So, think you’d be able to make it home or, you know, out of the parking lot?”

“Yeah. Yeah. We’re fine. We will totally 100% make it home, so, uh, you can just… go now.”

Lance nodded, grinning amusedly. “M’kay, whatever you say, Kogane.” He looked to Pidge. “You’re in charge.” He backed away from the car, looking at Keith and winking when his violet eyes met Lance’s blue.

“Well,” Pidge said once Lance was out of sight. “Almost killing him aside, solid flirt, Keith.”

He sputtered. “What??”

“You two were flirting! Well he was, you were avoiding eye contact and trying not to blush more than you were flirting. Still, seemed to work.”

Keith blushed slightly. “No way, he was _not_ flirting.”

“He was definitely flirting with you. No one would would act so calm about almost getting run over. And that wink? He’s totally into you.” Keith’s blush deepened. “Get some!” they said, punching Keith on the shoulder.

“Shut up.” And with that, Keith backed out of the parking spot--looking for pedestrians this time--and headed home.

 

* * *

 

Pidge and Keith were in the Shirogane’s living room watching Golden Girls, a traditional pastime usually spent with Shiro and Adam.

But Shiro and Adam weren’t there, their usual spots on the couch like a black hole, making the room feel big and empty. Keith missed his brother. Missed his spot-on Blanche impression, missed Adam attempting and failing to do a Dorothy impression, missed the popcorn catching competitions they’d have. He wondered what Shiro was doing at this moment.

Mind on Shiro, he voiced his thoughts. “What do you think Shiro is doing right now?”

“Crack,” Pidge said without taking their eyes off the screen.

“Katie!! Why would you say that!?” He threw a pillow at them.

“What? That’s how Scottish people say fun. Like, ‘you’re a good craic’. I googled it.”

“It’s weird not having him and Adam here.”

“Yeah,” they agreed quietly.

They continued watching the show in silence, each one of them encapsulated in their own thoughts. Half-formed sentences and ideas swirled through their minds, half of them tainted with Shiro and the fact that he wasn’t there.

“You know, Keith, if you had a boyfriend, you wouldn’t have to drive cause he would.” They wiggled their eyebrows teasingly. “Minimize our chances of death.”

“If that’s what it takes, then I think you’re stuck with me, Pidgeon.”

“Oh yeah? What about the guy you almost killed yesterday? Lance seemed into you.”

Keith shook his head, looking down awkwardly as he remembered the fiasco that happened with Lance. “No, he’s dating Nyma. 100% unavailable.”

“I know he’s dating her, dumbass. But even so, why not? You’d be an upgrade from Nyma and that boy sure has the hots for you.” They shifted closer to Keith, all teasing from their face gone. “It’s just--not that it’s bad or anything--you’re spending a Saturday night watching Golden Girls with your fifteen-year-old childhood friend. You deserve more and you deserve to be happy with someone, you know, romantically.”

Keith smiled fondly. “I guess so, but I love spending time with you. You’re my best friend, Pidge Podge, I love you. I am happy and satisfied with you.” He ruffled their hair, kind of like how Shiro would ruffle his, and laughed at the curses Pidge muttered under their breath.

“Keith, you’ve got mail!”

Keith was reading a book on his bed. Mildly excited about getting mail, he jumped up from the bed and bounced downstairs. His dad was at the kitchen table, surrounded by piles of mail, receipts, and various bookkeeping items. “You got a letter, ‘kira.”

Keith smiled, remembering a line from one of his favorite comedians. “Which is fun, cause mail, you know?” He looked at his father expectantly, waiting for him to guess at his reference.

Mr. Shirogane looked at Keith in concentration, racking his brain for the answer. “Uhhhh… John Mulaney!”

“Ding, ding, ding!. High-five, dad!” Mr. Shirogane’s hand met Keith’s with a satisfying clap. He grabbed the letter and headed up to his room. Once inside, he examined the envelope. It was blue, like the ocean, and had nice, loopy writing on it. It was addressed to “Keith A. Kogane”. _‘Kinda specific. Who puts middle name initials anymore??’_ Looking up to the top left corner, he got his answer. Lance McClain _._

What the hell could this letter possibly be about? Why would Lance McClain of all people send Keith a letter? He opened it, careful and patient, despite wanting to open it as soon as possible. He read the letter quickly, eyes scanning over the words like a barcode. _‘What. The. Fuck??’_

He read the letter over again. And then again. And again three more times. Each time did nothing to enlighten him. In fact, he just got increasingly more confused. He read it one more time, just to be sure. He needed to have a talk with Lance.

 

* * *

 

It was Monday afternoon and Keith was running around the track during P.E., a class he hates, but excels at. He’d been planning to talk to Lance all day, but the right situation never arose. Plus, Keith’s been sort of trying to avoid it.

But there was no avoiding it now, as Lance was walking towards him, like some sort of destined occurrence. The Fates were probably up in Olympus laughing at him, not a single thing in their plan to force Keith into talking to Lance going awry. Sighing and filled with dread, he locked eyes with Lance as he motioned for Keith to come over.

“Hey, Kogane,” Lance said as he approached him. “Just a real quick question, I thought you’d know the answer, what was the Lit assignment about? I didn’t really understand and you’re really good at Lit.”

“Oh, you just have to find the deeper meaning in one of the symbols and identify why the author uses it.”

Lance smiled. “Cool, thanks.” He turned to leave when Keith held his arm to stop him. “Actually, since you’re here, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Lance looked confused, but stayed to hear him out. “Okay, shoot.”

“So, umm,” He started. “Look. I’m really flattered and I admit I did have a crush on you in eighth grade as well, but I, uh, I’m not interested.” His face was growing redder and redder.

Lance stared at Keith, confusion in his eyes. “Um, what?”

Keith sighed. “Your letter? The one you sent me in the _actual_ mail?” He walked over to the bleachers where his backpack was and pulled the letter out, waving it slightly to show Lance what he was referring to.

Lance turned white, like he’d seen a ghost, and made a strangled noise. Then, like the dramatic person he was, he fainted.

Lance woke up a minute later on the track floor, Keith sitting next to him, looking down at him in concern. “What happened?”

“You fainted.”

“Oh.” Lance glanced down at Keith’s hand and saw the blue envelope. He sat up quickly. “Wha-how did you get that??”

Keith furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering if this was some sort of trick question. “The… mail?”

Lance’s face turned red. “Oh-oh no. And you-you read it?” He turned to face forward and slapped his forehead, dragging his hand across his face. “Of course you did, why else would you be talking to me about this? Okay, uh, okay.” He turned back to Keith. “So, here’s the thing. I wrote that back in eighth grade when I had a massive crush on you. I don’t anymore, so just pretend you didn’t read that and go about your life like normal. Just know that I did not send that. And yeah, I wrote it, but I was young, so really it doesn’t count. Also, it was super dumb. Just cause Rolo also liked you didn’t mean I couldn’t. Leave it to me to overcomplicate a dumb love triangle type situation. ”

Lance continued rambling, but his words started to fade when Keith noticed Adam walking towards him, a familiar red letter in his hand. It was the letter he wrote to Shiro as a reminder of what he had at home. _‘It must have been put in the box of stuff Shiro was giving Adam.’_ Slowly, the contents of the letter started rushing back into his mind.

_I miss you._

_I want you to know that I love you._

Did he address it to Shiro? Keith searched his mind for the answer, finding it to be ‘no’. Oh no. Oh no. Oh _no_ . Adam definitely thought the letter was meant for him and he was definitely on his way to confront him. _‘Shit!’_ In a moment of pure panic and impulse, Keith did the only thing he could think of: he interrupted Lance in the middle of his rambling with a kiss.

He looked up to see Adam turn around and stopped kissing Lance. “Thanks.” He left Lance on the floor to keep running laps before his teacher could yell at him.

Lance looked after him, stunned. “O-okay. You’re… welcome?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, in case you didn't get it, i made keith's middle name akira :). his adoptive parents sometimes call him 'kira, especially after mrs. shirogane died, cause she started it.
> 
> that's all i really have to say for now, so i hope you liked it! leave kudos and a comment if you did, come harass me on tumblr and give me support. love y'all!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://gaywiitch.tumblr.com/) | [support me?](https://ko-fi.com/TrinityRain) | [my other work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/works)


	4. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhh! i am so sorry this took so long!! i've been so busy with school and family! here's the fourth chapter, i haven't really gone through it and fixed it, so sorry if there are typos or it isn't as nice as it could be. hope y'all like it, though!

Lance thought he was having a heart attack.

Okay, so he knew he wasn’t  _ actually  _ having a heart attack, but it sure  _ felt  _ like one! He was gonna  _ die _ ! Those cheesy, stupid, incredibly embarrassing letters got sent. Sent! This was a crisis if Lance ever had one, that was for sure. How was he gonna fix this??

He leaned against the stall door face first, groaning loudly. After the incredibly bizarre [event? Experience? Happening???] with Keith, he had run to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. Now, he was just plain panicking and kicking himself for addressing those goddamn letters. What did he  _ think  _ was going to happen??

The bathroom door opened with a creak. “Lance?” a voice called out, soft and smooth, with a silky British accent. It was Allura, the recipient of his last letter. “Are you in here?”

Lance groaned once again, this time internally.  _ ‘Well, time to face the music.’ _ He opened the stall and walked out dejectedly, seeing Allura in all her glory standing in the middle of the beige boys’ bathroom. Her beautiful silvery hair was in a ponytail and she wore a quite stylish pink sweater with black shorts. Like always, she looked ethereal. 

“I saw you run in here and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Her beautiful British accent made her words sound like honey, and if Lance wasn’t mortified about this whole situation, he swore he would have swooned. She handed him the letter. “I thought you’d want this back. It seemed quite personal and I’m sure it wasn’t meant to reach me.”

Lance was so grateful. She was really nice and understanding, it was nice of her to not only give the letter back, but be concerned for Lance. He sighed. “Allura, know that I wrote that letter years ago. It was just a stupid juvenile crush I got during freshman homecoming. I don’t feel anything for you now and I hope we can remain friends despite this embarrassing detail.”

Allura smiled. “Of course, I understand and would be honored to have your friendship.” Lance felt a huge rush of relief. “I did have quite a lot of fun that night. Though, I feel I should tell you, you know I’m gay, right?”

Lance, in fact, did  _ not  _ know that. “Yes. Yeah. I did know that.” He hoped Allura wouldn’t catch the lying lilt in his voice. Luckily, the bell rang before Allura could say anything.  _ ‘Saved by the bell.’  _ He started to walk to the door, turning back to Allura to say, “Well, see you later!”, before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance ran up to his room, opened the closet, and grabbed the hat box he kept the letters in. He opened the box to reveal… nothing. Someone must have found the letters and sent it for him.  _ ‘Well shit.’  _ He put the box back in its place and flopped onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he started thinking about the day and the letters. Everything was resolved with Allura, Sophia moved after fifth grade, Flynn didn’t go to Voltron High School, and Rebecca would probably ignore the letter since it was all about their childhood romance and looked like a six year old wrote it (because a six year old  _ did  _ write it). And then there was Keith. Keith who rejected him thinking the letter was some sort of asking out, but then kissed him and ran away. He needed to go talk to him, but first, Lance was gonna figure out who sent his letters. The first person he could think of was Marco. If he knew what the letters contained, he might have thought it was a funny prank. Marco was at soccer practice, so he couldn’t ask him. The next likely suspect was his mom. She was always tidying up the house and doing things she thinks are helpful. Bless that woman, she was so sweet and nice, but sometimes her well intentioned actions did not go well for her children.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Lance yelled, “Mami!” 

“Si, mijo?” She yelled back.

Lance walked into the kitchen to see his mother dicing some garlic. The kitchen smelled wonderful, like garlic and bell peppers. “ [ Ooh, huele rico! QUe haces? ](https://anotepad.com/notes/h88a9m) ”

“ [ Arroz con pollo. Me ayudas? Necesito más ajo, puedes quitar la cáscara de dos dientes. ](https://anotepad.com/notes/ihpryg) ”

Lance grabbed two cloves of garlic and began to peel them. “ [ Mami, enviaste unas cartas que estaban en una caja azul por casualidad? ](https://anotepad.com/notes/m9y572) ”

“Si,” she said. “ [ pensé que eran el resto de las notas de agradecimiento de tu cumpleaños. ](https://anotepad.com/notes/c3fbet) ”

Mystery solved. Lance finished peeling the garlic cloves and handed them to his mom.

[ “Bueno, Mami, me tengo que ir. Te amo! No puedo esperar hasta que podemos comer.”  ](https://anotepad.com/notes/p5jd57) He kissed her on the top of her head and went to once again leave the house. It was time to talk to Keith.

 

* * *

 

Lance opened the door to the local café. It was a very nice caf, the walls were a lovely light blue and were accented with white. There were various pink neon signs saying things like “coffee”, “addicted to caffeine”, and “livin’ large”. Lance scanned the room. There were a few couples sitting at tables for two, a couple families in booths, and a few people at the counter. Spotting the mess of slightly long black hair--the mullet, as Lance called it-he walked over to where Keith was sitting and sat next to him. “Hey, Kogane.”

Keith turned to look at him, violet eyes growing wide, and quickly went back to his strawberry milkshake. He was wearing black pants, a black shirt, and his signature leather jacket, outfit complete with his fingerless gloves. “Umm, hi. What’re you doing here?”

“Well, I passed by your house and your dad said I’d find you here. What're  _ you  _ doing here?

“I, uh, ran away from my brother’s ex-fiance so I could avoid a super awkward talk and also to, um, think about the, uh,  _ thing  _ that happened earlier.” His face was red, not unlike the cropped leather jacket he was wearing. (A weird, yet fantastic looking fashion statement. He just somehow made it work.)

“Yeah,” Lance said, “you mean how you started to reject me and then kissed me while I was trying to explain the letter? Been thinking about that, too, buddy. What was up with that??”

Keith groaned. “Okay, so my brother Shiro decided to go on this mission to space cause he’s cool like that, so I wrote him a letter that he could read while he was gone to remind him of how much he means to me, but it got into the box of stuff he was giving back to his ex (you see, they recently broke up because of Shiro’s decision to go to space) and I realized I didn’t address it to Shiro and it sounds like I’m confessing my love to Adam instead, so when I saw him walking towards me with the letter in his hand I panicked and kissed you to throw him off. So, uh, sorry about that.” He looked back down at his milkshake and put the straw back in his mouth to drink it.

“Wow. Seems we both have bad luck with letters. Your ambiguous letter to your brother was given to his ex and my juvenile love letters were accidentally mailed. We’re both in quite a pickle, huh?”

Keith choked slightly on his milkshake. “Letters? As in more than one?” He faked grumbling. “Man, you think you’re special and then you find out he wrote love letters to other people, too,” he said, pretending to be disappointed.

Lance laughed. “Yeah, well don’t get too big of a head, I wrote five letters total.”

“Five? Wow, you really are a romantic. Who else did you write love letters to?”

“If I tell you will we stop talking about the letters?”

“Deal.” 

“Okay, so I wrote the latest one to Allura Altea back in freshman year.”

Keith frowned. “Wait, Allura? You know she’s gay, right?”

“I do  _ now _ , she told me earlier today when she gave back the letter. She understood that I wrote it a while ago, so that all thankfully went well. Then the first letter was written to this girl from first grade who I dated.” Lance made finger quotes around the word ‘dated’. “Then I wrote the second to a girl from Hispanic Leadership Club and the third to a boy in my seventh grade English class.”

Keith whistled. “Wow. You’re right, you are in quite the predicament.”

“Yup,” Lance said, popping the ‘p’. “Now, let’s stop talking about the letters, please.”

They continued talking for another hour, Lance getting a milkshake of his own and sharing a side of fries between them. Keith would laugh at something Lance said and he would notice how pretty Keith’s smile was. He noticed how his forehead would crinkle slightly and he’d get wrinkles around his eyes, indicators of his smile being genuine. Lance learned that he really enjoyed Keith’s company. After the fries and milkshakes were gone and the conversation came to a natural pause, Keith mentioned having to get back home.

Lance glanced out the window, noticing the lack of Keith’s car in the parking lot. “Are you walking home?”

“Yeah.”

Lance knew he didn’t live that close to the café and he didn’t want Keith to have to walk all the way back home. “Why don’t I give you a ride?”

Keith smiled gratefully. “Yeah, uh, okay.”

Five minutes later they arrived at Keith’s house. “So,” Lance started, “whatcha gonna do about Adam?”

Keith sighed. “Tell him the truth, I guess.” He unbuckled his seat belt and started to get out of the car.

“And what is the truth, besides the letter not being meant for him and the fact that we are not  _ actually  _ dating?” Lance asked.

Keith smiled teasingly. “Bye, Lance,” he said, closing the car door behind him.

Lance stayed looking after Keith, thinking. He thought of Keith’s problem and then of his own, and soon a plan was formed. He got out of the car and jogged up to Keith. “What if you didn’t tell him?”

Keith looked at him confused. “What?”

Lance scratched the back of his neck. “Um, what if you didn’t tell him anything? Let him keep thinking we’re dating.” He paused. “And not just him, why don’t we let  _ everyone  _ think we’re dating? Just for a little while.”

Keith smiled one of those I’m-confused-and-you’re-ridiculous smiles. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Well, it’d help you avoid an awkward talk with Adam and help me avoid my own awkward talks with the recipients of my letters. Plus, when Nyma heard you kissed me, she went nuts, so this could make her jealous and we might be able to get back together. What do you say?”

Keith was silent for a solid second, seemingly thinking about Lance’s proposal. “I’ll think about it and let you know what I decide tomorrow.”

Lance smiled. “Okay, cool. See you tomorrow, then. Bye, Mullet!”

Keith laughed. “Bye, Lance.” Keith’s smile was the last thing Lance saw before he went inside. Feeling much better than he had earlier that day, Lance got into his car and drove home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, so you wrote letters to all the people you have had a crush on? Like,  _ all  _ of them.”

Rachel and Hunk were in the twins’ room listening to Lance talk about the new development in his life. Lance was sprawled dramatically on his bed while Hunk and Rachel sat on her bed, shooting him looks of amusement and bewilderment. 

“Yes, Rachel, keep up!” Lance yelled.

“Sap,” she said.

They were all in their pajamas, ready for their weekly movie night. Lance wore white pajamas with blue sharks on them, Hunk wore yellow pinstripe pajamas, and Rachel wore a pair of Star Wars sweatpants and a t-shirt from her middle school choir. They all had pink headbands holding their hair back and green facemasks on. Lance had cucumbers on his eyes, Hunk and Rachel eating their own.

“And these letter somehow got sent out?”

“Yeah, Hunk, that’s exactly what happened,” Lance said impatiently. “So when I went to go ask Keith a question, he tried to put me down gently and return the letter. Then, cause I’m a dramatic dumbass, I  _ fainted _ ! When I woke up, I started explaining to him when and why I wrote the letter and then he  _ kissed  _ me! And  _ left _ ! So then  _ I  _ left to go hide in a bathroom stall like the coward that I am and none other than Allura comes in the bathroom asking if I’m okay! She then returns the letter, thankfully she understood that it was from a while ago and I didn’t still like her, and we leave to go to class. Fast forward to after school and I go to Keith’s house to talk about whatever the fuck happened earlier. His dad answers the door saying Keith’s at the caf, so I go there and talk to Keith. Turns out, he wrote a letter to his brother--the Takashi Shirogane, by the way--but didn’t address it to him. Shiro’s ex-fiance ends up with it and apparently the letter sounds like Keith is declaring his love for Adam, the ex. So while I was rambling on the track, Keith notices Adam walking towards him letter in hand, panics, and kisses me. Then we just hung out at the caf for another hour or so--he’s a really cool dude, actually--and I took him home. I then had the genius idea to pretend to be dating so that Keith could avoid an awkward talk with Adam, I could avoid awkward talks with the people I wrote letters to, and Nyma would get jealous and possibly take me back. So I tell Keith my idea and he thinks it over. He tells me he needs to think about it some more and will tell me what he decides tomorrow, but I think he’s on board.”

Hunk whistled and Rachel clapped. “A real telenovela you got there, Lance,” she said. “You could be in ¡Oh, La Habana!.”

Hunk laughed. “What do you expect from the most dramatic person we know, Rach?”

“Hey!” Lance protested, taking the cucumbers off his eyes and throwing a pillow at Hunk’s head.

Hunk laughed some more. “You know I’m right, buddy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance grumbled.

“So,” Rachel said, clapping her hands together. “What movie are we watching tonight?”

“Mamma Mia!” Lance yelled.

Hunk nodded. “A classic.”

They opened Netflix on their TV and put on Mamma Mia. All of them being quite the ABBA fans, they sang along to every song, even acting them out. The events of the day forgotten, a mess of black hair and violet eyes lingered in the corners of Lance’s mind.

 

 

* * *

 

Lance was at lacrosse practice the next day. They were packing up, some teammates roughhousing with each other and others playing a game of catch. Lance was standing at the goal, taking his helmet and mouthguard off. “Hey, McClain!” He turned around to see Keith standing ten feet away from him. He walked over to Keith so that they were now one foot apart. “You here to tell me your decision, Kogane?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded, looking slightly red and nervous. “Let's do this.”

Lance smiled and looked around, walking closer to Keith. He planted a hand on Keith waist, pulling him closer, and leaning down to close the distance between them. Keith froze for a second, stunned by Lance’s forwardness, but he soon kissed back and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. They broke apart after what seemed like an eternity, leaving Keith frozen with his arms in midair. He turned around awkwardly, looking at the other players that stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold, and turned back to Lance. “Okay, um.” He shook himself slightly, as if he was trying to break out of a mold. He lightly punched Lance on the shoulder. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna go to calc.” He adjusted his light red backpack and started to walk towards the school.

“Have a nice day!” Lance called after him.

Keith saluted him, moving his arm behind him towards Lance. “Yeah.” He kept walking away. “Carry on,” he told the rest of the lacrosse team as he passed by.

Lance turned to his fellow teammates. “You heard the man. As you were.” Lance turned back to Keith and smiled after him, amused with his endearingly awkward behavior. This was going to be a fun fake relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i'll try to update more often, but don't count on it. honestly, since season eight, i've been kinda uninterested in voltron. if y'all want this to go on, make sure to let me know! it seems like the fandom is dying and my interest has also been kinda dying. i know i said this wouldn't be abandoned, but if no one is reading it, it might be. anyway, didn't mean to be a downer, hope y'all liked it, please leave kudos and comments if you did!


End file.
